


Destiel Drabbles: Halloween Edition

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: Some fluffy Halloween themed Destiel drabbles. Happy Halloween!





	1. One

Dean was observing Cas with narrowed eyes, barely suppressing a click of his tongue to express his disapproval.

Carving pumpkins was _lame_. Halloween was lame. _Cas_ was lame. _Everything_ about this was lame, and yet, Dean couldn’t deny that there was a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside his chest as he watched Castiel work in silence. This was yet another one of those ‘human experiences’ that Cas had insisted on trying. Had Dean mentioned yet that it was lame? Because it was.

Pumpkin guts were smeared all over the bunker’s kitchen table, and Cas’ eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as he attempted to carve a mouth into his pumpkin.

Once the mouth was finished, Cas unexpectedly glanced up, grinning widely at Dean. There was pumpkin on his cheek, and even some in his dark-brown hair.

Dean disbelievingly shook his head, but said nothing.

“What do you think, Dean? Am I doing this the correct way?” Deep blue eyes expectantly pierced into Dean’s green ones while Cas waited for an answer.

Dean snorted; Cas’ pumpkin-carving-skills were mediocre at best…

But Dean couldn’t bring himself to say that out loud. Sometimes it could be so very annoying; having a boyfriend that was this obnoxiously adorable.

With a sigh, Dean gave up on his grumpy act. He leaned over the table so that his face was on the same level as Castiel’s, and he used the back of his hand to carefully remove a smudge of pumpkin from Cas’ cheek.

“I think it looks _awesome_ , Cas.” Dean assured him, swiftly placing a kiss against Castiel’s temple. “You’re a natural.”

Dean didn’t regret his little lie when he saw Cas’ radiant smile; that smile was more than worth it.


	2. Two

Dean couldn’t believe that he had ended up here in this position; on the couch, with a blue eyed angel plastered against this side. Said angel was clinging to Dean’s arm as if his very life depended on it, his face half buried against Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s just a _movie_ , Cas.” Dean reminded his friend.

“I fail to see why humans watch this to entertain themselves.” Castiel huffed, his eyes shifting back to the television. “It makes me feel unpleasant, being startled every five minutes or so.”

“Oh come on, that’s part of the fun! What’s not to like about a good old scary movie marathon on Halloween?” Dean argued.

On the screen, an ax murderer was currently stalking his next victim, and Dean didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Castiel’s entire body. Cas’ grip on Dean’s arm tightened even more, and Dean disbelievingly rolled his eyes as he peered down at his best friend.

Never would Dean admit it, but he _did_ like how close Cas was sitting, even though maybe it wasn’t for the reason Dean _wanted_ him to sit this close. Cas was warm, and soft, and Dean’s hands were itching to pull him even closer.

Another head got chopped off on the television, and Cas cringed.

Dean let out an incredulous snorting sound. “You do realize that whatever is walking around on that screen, you could easily smite it within the blink of an eye if you came across it in real life.”

There was a short silence. Then suddenly Cas sat a little straighter, a thoughtful look on his handsome face, his blue eyes staring at Dean as he considered that.

“Yes, you are completely right, Dean. I might have overreacted, this is utterly ridiculous.” He mused, instantly letting go of Dean’s arm and scooting back to his own side of the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

Dean’s face fell. Now that was not what he had planned _at all_. All of a sudden he felt very cold. He threw a sideways look at Cas, who was now watching the movie with a serene expression, no longer paying Dean any mind. Dean chewed his lip, deliberating.

“On second thought… The last part of this movie always creeps me out and gives me nightmares, so yeah…” Dean lied, not so subtly sliding to Cas’ side of the couch.

Castiel didn’t move away when Dean invaded his space. In fact, he helpfully lifted his arm so that Dean could get comfortable against his side, and he loosely draped his arm around Dean’s shoulders once Dean stopped wiggling around. And Dean loved it; the comfort of being touched, of being physically close to someone whom he loved and trusted. Besides, friends could do this, right?

“It’s _not_ snuggling.” Dean stated just to be sure, even though Castiel hadn’t uttered a word.

Cas laughed softly as his fingers playfully ruffled Dean’s hair. “I never said it was, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean muttered as he relaxed against Cas’ body.

When Castiel absentmindedly started to rub his fingers up and down Dean’s arm, Dean silently prayed for the movie to never ever end. It was not snuggling. Except it totally was, and Dean found that just maybe -more like definitely-, he was okay with that.


	3. Three

“Do you honestly want to sleep through this year’s Halloween, Dean?” Castiel asked, cuddling closer to Dean under the covers and reveling in the warmth and comfort of the memory foam bed.

“Yeah, I think we deal with more than enough ghosts and witches in our everyday lives, Cas.” Dean told him, casually kissing the top of Castiel’s head.

Truth be told, Castiel didn’t mind going to bed early; he was a big fan of sleeping ever since he’d become human. He was an even _bigger_ fan of going to bed since he and Dean had officially gotten together. Still, it surprised him that Dean didn’t force him to get accustomed to this typical human tradition like he normally would.

“I understand… No scary stuff then.” Castiel said quietly. “But can I ask why this is the one holiday you don’t feel like educating me on?”

Dean laughed, green eyes knowingly looking down at Castiel. “Because Halloween is like our own personal vacation. This is the one day everyone else can deal with the scary shit, so that _we_ can take a day off.”

That made sense to Castiel, and he nodded slowly, grinning at Dean. “So that we can have fun.”

“Exactly.” Dean agreed, his smirk mirroring Castiel’s own smile.

“Can we do something _other_ than sleep then?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows at Dean in a hopeful manner.

Dean was easily convinced, for without a word he swiftly lowered his head, and his lips were soon enough attacking Castiel’s throat, just the way Castiel liked it. A soft moan fell from Cas’ lips as Dean sucked on his pulse point, Dean’s hands already roaming Castiel’s body. This was definitely one of Dean’s better ideas…

The buzzing sound of Dean’s cellphone put an abrupt end to the moment. Dean sighed as he blindly reached for the nightstand to check it. Castiel could easily read the message on the screen when Dean opened it. It was from Sam.

_‘Dean, I don’t know what’s going on at this Halloween party that I’m at, but it’s something fishy for sure. I’m thinking a vengeful spirit. A little help please?’_

There was a deep groan as Dean reluctantly detached himself from Castiel and got up into a sitting position.

“Are we…” Castiel trailed off, watching Dean’s tired expression.

“Yup. Get dressed.” Dean said, somberly shaking his head. “No sexy times for us, angel. We’ve got a ghost to gank.”

Castiel got up with a sigh of his own, but he also had to admit that he felt some excitement. At least life was never boring when Dean Winchester was your boyfriend, and you could always count on your Halloween to _not_ be ghost-free. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
